My Letters, Just In Case
by Pink Crane
Summary: I know she didn't die and she killed the Master. I always wondered what if she had written letters to her friends and family, in case she died. This is my take on it, enjoy. Rated T just in case
1. Mom and Giles

This is sort of my AU for the season 1 finale. Buffy writes each of her friends a letter, her mom, Giles and Angel of course.

I knew what I had to do, I was the only one who could do it. But, just in case I don't make it back alive. I pull out my notebook and grab a pen,

_Mom,_

_If you are reading this it means I failed. That I'm not coming home, I love you. I'm sorry about what happened back in L.A., I couldn't tell you why I burned down the gym. It was full of Vampires, yes I know those things only exist in stories, movies, and television. But, thats the thing. They are real, and I was born to stop them. To save the world from them, ask Giles, he will tell you everything, I'll write a letter telling him to tell you everything. I'm the Slayer, I had to kill those vampires in L.A. and tonight I have to kill the leader of the vampires here in Sunnydale. He's called the master and according to this book Giles has, when I fight him, I'm going to die. I don't want to die, but if I have to then I will take him with me. I love the dress, if I had more time, anyway tell Dad I love him. I'm not going to write a letter to him, he wouldn't understand. I love you mom, at least if I don't make it back you know that. I know that I disappointed you, a lot. But, know it was for the greater good. So I'm off to save the world, Be safe mom._

_ Love,_

_ Buffy_

I folded the letter and wrote her name across the front. I started on Giles's next. It's funny how even after this short time, her became more like family then a watcher to her.

_Giles,_

_I know you didn't deserve what I said to you earlier, without you I would have been dead already. I want you to know that I am glad you are my watcher, I count on your help alot more then you think. I'm writing this as my might-be last thoughts, I don't plan on dying tonight, if I do though, My mom has a letter I will put in with the other letters to Willow, Angel and Xander. Please after she reads it tell her everything you can. She will need your help, I'm her only daughter and she'll be all alone. I...God, I'm crying. You are like a father to me, I haven't thought of you as only my watcher in a long time. This is my destiny and I will take him with me if I die. It's not your fault, I know that and you should too. So Giles, if I don't make it back. I want you to train my successor, she will need your training and help. I want you to promise me, that no matter what you will not give up. This is what I have to do._

_Love always,_

_Buffy "Slayer and Chosen One"_


	2. Willow and Xander

Thanks to my first two reviewers on this story, sabina21 and Jeremy Shane. In honor of you here is my next chapter.

I set Giles's letter next to my mom's and tap my pen against the blank page, Willow who had become my sister and confidant.

_Willow,_

_After what happened to you today, I want you to know, this is why I chose not to give it up. I'm going to find a way to take him out and as many as them as possible. I think of you like my sister and I will miss you terribly, I hope that tomorrow morning I will be calling you to dish about how the night went. But, if I don't come back, I love you Will, you and Xander should take the chance. I'll tell him that, I'm writing all of you letters, these are my just in case letters. If I don't make it back, I need you to take care of Xander, mom, and Giles. Angel won't be able to be around any of you, so if you and Giles or maybe Xander could check up on him from time to time, I'd really be thankful. I don't have much time so I'll make these last two letters quick. I'm going to drop these off with Giles in the library. Make sure everyone gets them if I don't make it back. Please be careful Willow._

_Love,_

_Buffy _

I folded Willow's letter and placed it next to the others. Now for Xander's, my friend and jokester.

_Xander,_

_I'm sorry, I know you have feelings for me. As much as I value our friendship, I know Willow and you will make a much better couple. Promise me you will give her a chance. I'm going to face him and hopefully I can tell you all about it tomorrow. If not, please take care of Willow. She needs you, and if I'm dead in the morning you will both need each other. Angel and Giles will blame themselves, I know you don't like Angel, but this is my choice. They are not at fault, I need you to do one more thing for me, don't let any of them forget to live and be happy. You can always lighten the mood, I will miss you._

_Love,_

_Buffy_

I folded the letter as well and felt the tears fill my eyes, this next letter was going to be hard, saying goodbye to the man you have fallen in love with is never easy...

A/N The final chapter will contain both Angel's letter and Buffy delivering the letter to Giles in the Library.


	3. Angel and Meeting My Fate

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers, sabina21, Jeremy Shane, nikki1975, and kate. Here is the long awaited Angel letter. Enjoy

* * *

I looked blankly at the paper, writing the other letters had been horrible, gut- wrenching and painful. But, I could see the hurt in Angel's face when I had pushed him away. He had proven over and over again his love for me, it would be so much harder on him if I didn't make it back.

_Angel,_

_I know that if you are reading this, I'm not coming back. I love you Angel. I am so sorry, I always intended to have a longer time, to tell you how much I love you, to show you. This is really hard for me, I'm crying and I think my heart is breaking at the thought of never kissing you again, never being with you. I'm not giving up, I'm going to kill him. But, I know how hard it will be on you, and I have to ask anyway. Will you take care of them for me? I can't face this knowing they will be defenseless without me. I can just see you agreeing to protect them, just another thing I've come to love about you. Maybe if I survive this night, we can go to the Spring Fling together? Mom bought me a new dress, I could just see us dancing together, acting like normal young adults. Please don't let them blame themselves, this is my choice. Don't think for one second that this has anything to do with you helping Giles. It's not your fault either and if I see you blaming yourself then I will come back as a ghost and kick your butt. It's almost time, I have to go take these to Giles. _

_Always yours,_

_Buffy_

As I sealed the letter I wiped away the tears, there would be time for that later hopefully. For now, I had to hurry to the Library. I smiled at mom and promised to be home before Midnight. I walked into the empty school a few minutes later. Ms. Calender was in there with Giles. I plastered my smile on my face and walked in silently. Giles and I argued over me going and I knocked him out gently. She looked at me,

"Buffy, why did you do that?"

"I have to do this alone and he wouldn't have let me, give these to him, tell him not to open them unless I don't make it back. Take care of him would you? He cares about you and I know you care about him." A smile tugged at my lips as I thought of his face when he found out I had revealed his feelings for her.

"I will, be careful." She was watching him carefully.

"Tell him, I'm ok and that I'll...I'll be seeing him soon."

"Good Luck." I nodded and left with the crossbow, one way or another this battle would be over soon. I touched my necklace and took a deep breath,

"Here I go." I walked outside and waited for the boy who would bring me to my fate.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, read, followed and favorited both my story and me. I love hearing your thoughts and ideas on my stories.


End file.
